A Pirates Marriage
by Li-Li-ThePinkbookgirl
Summary: Complete. Jack has a wife that no one knew about, but she is angry at Jack. Will they be able to make up? Short story, only one chapter. REVIEW PLEASE!


**Hi everyone! This is my first story on Pirates of the Caribbean, so please let me know if I did a good job. This will only be one chapter, and I don't have any ideas to write more for it, so don't beg for more, please. ENJOY!**

_**Disclaimer: I OWN IT! ALL OF IT! (The sound of the cops banging on her door) Um, wait, oh, I forgot, no **_

_**I don't any of the Pirates of the Caribbean. Sorry, must have slipped my mind.(the sound of the cops leaving) That was close.**_

"I'm the rightful captain of this ship!"

"No, I was the captain before you!"

"Well, Jack, you have been gone for a time now, so since I took over for you, that makes me the true captain!"

Elizabeth gave out a sigh.

For a past hour, Jack and Barbossa had been arguing over who was the captain of the Black Pearl, since she, her new husband Will, and Jack had all come back, and Barbossa wasn't giving up without a fight.

Elizabeth was getting so sick of them fighting that she was actually thinking of just taking over on her own.

Suddenly, one of the men stepped forward.

"Captain."

Both Jack and Barbossa turned to him. "Yes."

The man looked between him then said. "Sirs, the girl that we found in the lifeboat is wondering if she can come up on deck, or if she will be interrupting something."

"You found a girl in a lifeboat?" Elizabeth asked.

The man nodded. "Yes ma'am. We found her adrift a couple days ago, apparently her ship got hit by a storm and sunk. She has been waiting for us to drop her on the closest port we come to, but until then she has just been tidying up the crews sleeping areas."

Barbossa nodded at the man. "Yes, you can let her come on up, just make sure that she doesn't touch anything."

Jack stepped in front of Barbossa. "Since I'm the true captain, I'm the only one who gets to say who is allowed and not allowed on deck. She can come up."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, but was more interested at the woman walking up the stairs.

She had light brown hair that was pulled up in a bun. Her blue eyes seemed so sweet, yet looked as though she had been through a lot of tough times. She looked a little older then Elizabeth, but not by much. She stood on the deck for a moment, taking in the sun, but when her eyes fell on Jack, they suddenly became little slits.

Everyone watched as the woman marched up to Jack and slapped him in the face.

No one was very much surprised at this, knowing Jack.

As Jack tried to get his jaw back in working order, Will said, "I take it that you used to be a girlfriend of his?"

The woman turned to Will and glared at him. "Girlfriend? I'm his wife!"

At that, everyone's eyes just about popped out of their heads.

"Wife?!" Elizabeth asked. "Since when is Jack Sparrow married?"

"Since he met me, Susy Larkson." The woman said.

And so, the story began.

_Jack used to frequent a pub at the port of Tortuga._

_Susy had just began to work there as a barmaid, but nothing more._

_One day, she walked up to Jack, introduced herself, then asked wheat he would like to drink._

"_Nice to meet ya. The name is Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack said, with a quick swish of his hat and a bow._

_Susy giggled. "Well, it is nice to meet you, Captain Jack Sparrow."_

"_Finally!" Jack explained, standing up. "Some one gets the name right the first time!"_

_So started their rather strange courtship. Jack would come to the pub about once a week, order a drink from Susy, and would then spend the rest of the evening talking to her before he left._

_This went on for about 2 months, with Susy beginning to look forward to when Jack would show up._

_One evening, right before he started on his drink, Jack said. "Susy, call me a drunken fool, but I think that I am in love with you."_

_Susy just stared at him for a second before saying, 'Well, just call me a sailor's daughter, but I'm in love with you too."_

_Jack suddenly stood up and, rather publicly, asked her to marry him. Of course everyone else thought that he was just drunk, but Susy said yes. They were married that night._

_Susy stayed in Tortuga while Jack, not being the settling in type, wondered around the sea, coming back for a week a month to see Susy, but would then be back at the sea, trying to find the Black Pearl. __**(A/N This was before Curse of the Black Pearl) **_

_One evening, when Susy came down to go to work, she found something that made her furious._

_Jack was sitting in a corner of the bar, surrounded by beautiful woman, and was apparently getting them all drinks._

_Susy walked up to him. "What do you think you are doing, Jack?"_

_Jack sat up quickly. "Oh, Susy, um, this isn't what it looks like, Love."_

"_Oh really, because it looks to me like you are buying all these lovely, young, single ladies a drink, which, last time I checked, married men didn't do."_

_Jack opened his mouth to speak, but Susy held her hand up. "Forget it, Jack. I should have know better then to marry a pirate. I never want to see you again. Good bye!"_

_And with that, Susy stormed out of the bar._

_She spent the next 3 years traveling around, working as a cook on ships, until she was finally able to save enough money to sail to England._

_But that's when the storm hit, causing the ship to go under, leaving Susy stranded in a lifeboat, until the Black Pearl found her and Barbossa brought her aboard, promising to drop her off at the nearest port._

"So, you and Jack have been married all this time?" Will asked, still not quite believing that Jack would be married.

Susy nodded. "Yes. I wasn't able to get a divorce, not with me running away from him like that. Although," Susy turned to Jack again, "You never did bother to come after me. And you never did write to me when you were away, making me worried sick about you."

Jack, finally able to feel his face again, answered, "Well, sorry love. Things went a little, um, astray sometimes when I was traveling. And as for when you left, I didn't really think that it was the best time for me to come after you, with you being all mad at me."

"Well, obviously you haven't changed much, so here, have this." And with that, Susy swung her arm back and punched him in the face, sending him to the ground. "That's for cheating on me."

When Jack was able to stand up, Susy then grabbed him by the collar, and kissed him. "And that's for coming back."

With that, Susy turned around and stormed down below deck, leaving behind a rather stunned crew and surprised Jack.

Jack cleared his throat. "I should, um, go and talk to her."

Jack hurried down after Susy. He found her in one of the storage rooms, curled up on the floor, crying.

She looked up when he came in. "What do you want?"

Jack sat down beside her. "Can't a husband just come and talk to his wife?"

Susy grunted. "Some couple we are. You leave me most of the time, then cheat on me. Then I have to go and make a fool out of myself up there. People must think I'm nuts."

Jack grinned. "Well, don't worry, they already think I'm crazy, so of course I must be married to a crazy woman."

Susy laughed but then grew serious again. "I just don't understand why you would cheat on me, Jack."

"Actually, you just assumed by rational thinking that I, being me, being with a group of woman, who just happened to be gorgeous, would be cheating on you, when in fact I was merely having a drink with a group of ladies who surrounded me while I waited for you. So, in all logical speaking, I was merely talking to them while waiting for you, which means that I wasn't cheating on you."

It took her a second, but then Susy smiled. "Well, thank you for the 'logical' explanation. I guess I just jumped to conclusions. I'm sorry I just stormed out like that. Now, I have wasted years off my life, when I could have been with you, no matter how crazy you are."

Jack gave her a grin, then they kissed again.

* * *

Will and Elizabeth stood at the bottom of the deck stairs, wondering what to do.

"We should go and help Jack. Did you see the way Susy was looking at him? She looked as though she wanted to throw him overboard." Elizabeth said.

"Well, I guess we should go and at least see if Jack is okay. Let's go find them."

It took a little bit of searching, but they were finally able to find Susy and Jack in the storage room.

What was odd was what they were doing.

Susy was lying on top of Jack, kissing him, while Jack was trying to reach a bottle of brandy that was behind him.

"What are you two doing?" Will asked.

They both look at him.

"What does it look like? We made up. Now, if you don't mind, me and my wife are going to have a drink to celebrate getting back together, unless you wan to stay and watch." Jack answered finally able to get the bottle and open it.

Susy smiled at Will, then took a quick drink of the brandy.

Will and Elizabeth quickly closed the door and backed away from it.

"I think that they are okay for now." Will said.

Elizabeth looked over at him. "You think? Although, I like the sound of a drink to celebrate them getting back together. Care to join me?"

Will smiled at her, then followed her to the kitchen to get the drink she spoke of.

_**THE END.**_

**Not the longest story I have written, but I didn't really think of anything to really make this a multi chapter. I hope that you all enjoyed this story, my loyal readers and any new ones. PLEASE REVIEW and let me know how I did Pirates of the Caribbean. I won't be writing anymore stories for this category because I want to write other ones, but maybe I'll come back and write more. Who knows. But hey, check out my other stories, which I have to say, are just as good as this one, except longer. Until I write again, good bye. Li Li**


End file.
